Tracker
Summary: An amnesiac child turns up at Elena's door. It's up to the Hunters to help her track down and get her memories back. (We open up on a small, young, pale girl with hip-length dark brown curls and a long white dress trailing behind her. She's walking down the streets of New Troy, at night, while it's raining.) (She reaches the Royal Palace gates and knocks. Vernal opens the gates.) Vernal: Oh. Um...hello, little girl. Rosalia: My name is Rosalia. Are you my father? Vernal: Huh? I...I'm sorry kiddo, I only have one kid, and that's Nia. Why don't you come inside and warm yourself. (The camera cuts to the girl inside the palace sipping tea and warming herself by the fire in one of the drawing rooms. Elena walks in with some towels followed by a sleepy Nia.) Elena Troy: Hello there little one. Nia Troy: Hey kid. Rosalia: Thank you for letting me in. Are you my mother? Because if the man who let me in wasn't my father then are you my mother? Elena Troy: No, unfortunately not. What is your name? Rosalia: My name is Rosalia. Elena Troy: What is your last name? Rosalia: I don't know. I only remember my name. I woke up alone on the beach with loads of things around me. Elena Troy: Alright. Why don't you rest up and bring us to where you woke up tomorrow. (The camera cuts to the next day. Rosalia leads the Royal family along the beach to where she woke up. There is metal and acrylic debris every where along with bits of rope.) Rosalia: Here. This is where I woke up. Nia Troy: So you must've ship wrecked and washed up here. (Rosalia walks over to a sapphire tiara and picks it up. The gem is cracked.) Rosalia: This was one of the few things that survived the shipwreck. I do not remember the wreck, but... (She takes a deep breath.) Rosalia: I was not traveling alone. That is all I know. And since nobody else is here...I believe they... Nia Troy: Hey, kid. It's gonna be alright. I'm gonna call in some reinforcements. (Nia calls the Rebel Hunters over and explains the situation to them.) Adam Beetle: Right. Hey can I see that tiara? (He takes the tiara and examines it.) Adam Beetle: There are no Sapphires here in New Troy and judging from its design and her own appearance. That narrows down her country of origin to either Tajikistan, Fernacia, Albria or Karshmar. Rosalia: Did you say Karshmar? I think...it sounds familiar.... Foxx Otur: Then that's where we'll start. (The camera cuts to the Hunters and Rosalia arriving in Falaris, the capital of Karshmar by portal.) Kagami Nile: Alright, we're here, does this jog any memories? Rosalia: It all seems so familiar but I don't really remember anything. Shade Falcon-de Kan: Well since we're here why don't we go sightseeing. That might jog some of her memories. (The team takes Rosalia around the capital, stopping at different places of interest and showing her different things but it fails to jog any of her memories. The camera cuts to them arriving at the Royal Palace.) Yoruko Senju: 'Alright this is our last stop, if none of the stuff in here can jog your memory I don't know what would. '(Since the Palace is still the residence of the Royal family only the outer areas are open to public. The team is shown walking through the portrait hallway squeezing between tourists. Rosalia suddenly stops in her tracks and looks at a painting, man, possibly the King, and a woman, possibly the Queen, she suddenly has a flashback of a blurry figure saying something to her and being led to a boat. Adam notices the resemblance between Rosalia and the woman in the painting. He reads the plaque underneath it "King Varath and Princess Consort Mirya") Kagami Nile: 'This painting is of the current rulers to our knowledge they do have a kid but we don't know anything else. It's kinda creepy since Rosalia looks so much like the queen. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''It is! Gosh that's disturbing. '''Toni Aeras: '''But she sure looks a lot like them Heravi people. '''Rosalia: '''Heravi? '''Hachi Nile: '''Their one of the sea tribes of Karshmar. Let's just search'em up. '(They tried to find info on the Royal family but they couldn't really get anything since most of the info on personal lives and backgrounds of members of the Royal family are kept secret.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'I'm pretty sure we just found our next clue. To the Heravi tribe! '(The team teleports to the southern region of Karshmar to the areas where the Heravi tribe live. They notice several development projects to help improve their livelihood. They read the largest Heravi community and they see an old woman weaving some gossamer. Kagami approaches her and begins speaking to her in Karish.) Kagami Nile: 'Excuse me, we were wondering if you know anything about Queen Mirya? '''Heravi Elder: '''You mean my daughter? I haven't seen her in 10 years after she married the Prince all I've ever gotten were occasional family photos. It is tradition that when a woman marries she can never come back to her place of birth as her place is now with her husband. '''Kagami Nile: '''Then would you recognize this girl? '(Rosalia steps out and looks at the old woman. The elder's jaw drops, she gets up from the loom and slowly walks to her.) Heravi Elder: 'You...you are the splitting image of Mirya! '''Rosalia: '''So you're my grandmother? '(The elder takes out a family photo from her robe's pocket, it's quite a recent picture it shows Rosalia standing with her parents, the King and Queen.) Nia Troy: 'Wait a minute! So you're the princess?! '(Rosalia suddenly begins to remember something, the camera shifts to her mind. A blurry figure who resembles Mirya tells her that they are going on a trip together as a family before she is sent to a nunnery as is tradition for all princesses, before they can be named heir to the throne and be introduced to the public officially they have to spend time at the nunnery to be 'cleansed'.) Rosalia: 'I...I think...I think I'm starting to remember now! '''Ife Aeras: '''This is so sweet but also so redundant like we're ripping off a movie or something! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Then that means you're the one in charge now! I mean that is if her parents survived the wreck. Setsuna can you sense anything? '(Setsuna's eyes start glowing as she tries to sense for the souls of both rulers. But she couldn't sense anything.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'No, nothing. They really are...gone. '(Rosalia falls to her knees and begins to cry. She is taken back to the palace where she is reunited with the rest of her family Prince Rhazar approaches the Hunters and salutes Nia, since she is the Princess of New Troy.) Prince Rhazar: 'Thank you for bringing my dear cousin back home. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''So what's gonna happen now? She's far too young to run a country. '''Princess Delvara: '''Until she is old enough, Rhazar will rule alongside her as regent. I wish we could've found our Aunt and Uncle's bodies so we can give them a proper burial. Let us repay you for- '''Nia Troy: '''We'll do it for you. For free, there's no need to pay us for the recovery of their bodies or her return. This is a diplomatic affair. '(The camera cuts to the Hunters out at sea, looking for the bodies.) Yoruko Senju: 'Did you guys find anything yet? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Hey! This stuff takes time. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''This gonna take forever! '(Other members of the group swims up from the ocean and pulls out some things that look like pieces of metal.) Yang Hou: 'What's that? '''Toni Aeras: '''We don't know, just sea junk that we came across. There's a whole trail of it, we pulled up some of it to analyze. '(They clean and analyze the pieces. Adam and Shade run them through computer databases and finally got the results.) Adam Beetle: 'This stuff is the same metal that was at Rosalia's wreck site. '''Eigou Nile: '''then there's only one thing to do, follow the trail. '(They set off, following the trail of metal and took several pictures of it along the way. The diving Hunters are swimming deeper down into the water. Amber is looking around and when she saw the wreck hidden behind some rock she almost electrocuted everyone in the water, she quickly swims up to the surface.) Amber von Olympus: 'We found it! '''Eigou Nile: '''Hachi, we're gonna need you down here. '(Hachi puts on the scuba equipment and dives down with the diving Hunters. They search the split open wreckage and notice that the life boat is no where to be found. Ife is digging through some of the junk in the wreckage, he grumbles and activates his com device.) Ife Aeras: 'Anyone find anything? '''Kagami Nile: '''No, just some belongings. '''Foxx Otur: '''Or maybe some sharks ate them? '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Who knows? '(He leans on a door and sees a ring.) Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'Well, there some pretty cool things in here, like this ring, which looks like.... a wedding ring?! And a signet ring?! '''Talia Reflection: '''That looks like the coat of arms of the royal family! '(He brushes away some mud from where he found the ring and sees a hand, a woman's hand sticking out of the broken cabin door's window, he almost screams.) Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'Uh...guys? I think we found them.... '(Kagami, Foxx, Nia and Hachi break open the door and move the rocks out of the way. And they found the decaying bodies of both rulers. They notice that the queen's leg is pinned under a rock and that the king's arm is broken. They move the debris out of the way and bring in some stretchers. The swim back up to the surface.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'Oh...boy...I guess since they were pinned down by all that debris, they couldn't float up to the surface. They're really bloated. Let's just get these guys to the autopsy. '(They sail back to Karshmar and autopsy reveals that both rulers died from drowning, multiple lacerations and bloodloss and have several broken bones.) Nia Troy: 'From what we were able to gather, we pieced together the possible scenario. A storm must've hit and Rosalia was pushed into the life boat which is made out of the same materials as the boat, that saved her life as she was swept in New Troy's direction. The boat eventually capsized and was dragged by the strong current under the water and hit multiple rocks on the seabed, thus creating the trail of debris that we followed. It most likely crashed into the rocks and that caused the lacerations and broken bones. From the position we found them in, it was possible that the king attempted to save the queen whom is injured before they both succumbed to their wounds. From the autopsy, they've been dead for 3 days and there were reports of a storm in that area.) '(Delvara and the Heravi elder begin crying while Rhazar comforts a weeping Rosalia. The camera cuts to the funeral of the two rulers and Rosalia's coronation. After all was said and done, Rosalia takes off her crown and begins to cry but Rhazar hugs her and comforts her. He then walks over to the Rebel Hunters and bows.) Rhazar: 'Thank you, for bringing my aunt and uncle back home so may rest peacefully. '''Nia Troy: '''My parents send their condolences. '(The Hunters take their leave and the camera fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes